


Yamaguchi On Ice

by SpaceJammie



Series: Very Very Short [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Oddly Specific Fic For My Oddly Specific Interests, This is a remix of that ONE scene from Yuri On Ice, Tsukki!, Yamaguchi deserves better so get your shit together tsukki, Yuri On Ice!!!: Now with extra salt, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: Yamaguchi is an ice skater. Tsukishima is his salty, bratty, emotionally constipated boyfriend. They have a huge fight, Tsukishima ghosting Yamaguchi for a month(such a brat right). Bokuto and Kuroo drag his sorry salty ass to Yamaguchi's performance and Yamaguchi lays his whole entire heart out there on the Ice.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Very Very Short [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043127
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Yamaguchi On Ice

Yamaguchu and Tsukishima had gotten into a really bad fight; the worst one they'd ever been in. It had been so bad that they hadn't even spoken for a month. That was mostly Tsukishima's fault, and he knew that. But he had been too stubborn to apologize. And part of him had been hoping that Yamaguchi would come back to him and apologize first. 

But Yamaguchi had been busy getting ready for a skating competition. The man always put ice skating above all else. That's part of what their fight had been about, not that it should even matter now.

But Tsukishima now found himself at the ice rink, after being forced to come by Kuroo and Bokuto. They wanted him to get over himself and be there for Yamaguchi while the man performed his skating routine. So now he was in the audience watching Yamaguchi skate onto the ice. 

"Our next competitor is Yamaguchi Tadashi, skating to Stay With Me by Sam Smith," an announcer spoke over the speakers above the large ice rink. 

Tsukishima tried to get up from his seat to leave. He didn't want to watch this, or rather couldn't bear to watch this. Kuroo grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Don't," he said firmly, "he wants you to watch him." Bokuto grabbed Tsukishima's arm from his other side to keep him in his seat.

Yamaguchi finished his warm up laps and glided to the center of the ice, positioning him self to start. He kneeled on one knee, his hands crossed and tucked to his chest and his shoulders hunched forward, head bowed. The song began playing over the speakers. 

"You owe it to him, Tsukki. Let him show you what's in his heart," Bokuto said quietly. 

Yamaguchi blossomed out of his crouch as the words from the song began. He pushed out his hands away from his body as he glided forward slowly, forming a large half circle across the ice, moving in rippled lines side to side, switching from one foot to the other. He dropped his hands down as he sped up, then threw them back up and twisted himself into a spin with a jump, landing cleanly. 

As he came out of the jump, he moved his arms from to above his head, making fists and pulling his hands firmly back to his heart, head thrown back as the words 'oh wont you, stay with me, cause you're, all I need' sang out over the speakers. 

Tsukishima couldn't keep his eyes off Yamaguchi. He watched his face when he threw his head back, thinking he could see his mouth pulled into a trembling frown. Was he crying? Yamaguchi loved skating, dancing on the ice. He always held so much joy when performing. Tsukishima's heart squeezed in his chest. He desperately tried to blink back the tears that were trying to spill from his eyes, clenching his fists.

Kuroo heard Tsukishima gasping back a sob, releasing his iron grasp on his forearm, moving his hand down to hold Tsukishima's trembling one after pulling apart his clenched fist. Bokuto soon did the same. Tsukishima squeezed their hands tightly, unable to feel ashamed of his tears as he watched boyfriend bare his soul.

Yamaguchi's tears flowed freely as his body moved to the music, gliding across the ice, twisting, jumping. 

When Yamaguchi struck his final pose, his body shook lightly with gentle sobs. Tsukishima stood up from his seat.

"Go get him, Tsukki," Kuroo said, smacking his back.

Tsukishima ran down the stadium until he reached the walls of the ice rink, then headed for the opening in the wall. Yamaguchi looked over at him, his breathing ragged from physical exertion and emotional pain. 

Tsukishima stood tall and threw his arms open, beckoning Yamaguchi to come to his embrace. Yamaguchi sobbed once more and started skating quickly towards Tsukishima's. He opened his arms as he neared, and cried out, "Tsukki!"

Tsukishima leapt forward before Yamaguchi had reached him, one arm wrapping around his boyfriend's head to protect it from the ice and the other around his waist to hold him close. He pressed his lips against Yamaguchi's as they stumbled back together. 

Bokuto and Kuroo stood on their seats and started cheering loudly, soon joined by the whole audience. 

Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima in surprise when their kiss ended, and Tsukishima said, "that was the only thing I could think of to show as much of my heart to you as you just showed to me. I'm so sorry for everything. I love you Tadashi, so much."

Yamaguchi cried again, happy tears this time. "I love you too, Tsukki."


End file.
